


A Line Between the Past and the Future

by notenoughtogivebread



Series: 250 Glee Fic Prompts [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughtogivebread/pseuds/notenoughtogivebread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Glee 250 Fic Prompts: 212. Rachel and a future without Finn; Au, set in a future where Rachel's TV show was a hit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Line Between the Past and the Future

The last person she expected to see on set was Jesse St. James. Last she heard, he was terrorizing the show choir world of Indiana. But here he was, quick smile and sun-burnished curls and impossible cocky manner intact.

She had steered the storylines away from her actual love life all through the first season of Song of Myself, but that hadn’t stopped the fans from shipping her with everything that moved on set. She heard that there was even fanfiction pairing her character Wendy and her cat, though it was entirely possible that Brittany wrote that. Or, according to Blaine, not only possible but probable.

But now that the story was stepping forward into unfamiliar territory, leaving high school behind, she had finally conceded to adding a love interest for Wendy. She wanted someone as unlike Finn as possible, though. Well, Jesse was that! But he was also painfully part of that past.

“Oh, Jesse. You’re not actually auditioning for the part of Simon?”

“Why not? You know we have amazing chemistry.”

“Be that as it may, I have seen the scripts for the next YEAR or so, and I am absolutely sure there is no need for a character whose idea of a romantic gesture is egging a lonely girl in a parking lot. Talented as he might be,” she added hesitantly.

“Oh, Rachel, how I’ve missed your sass.” Jesse was infuriatingly calm. Didn’t he know she held all the cards here? (Or did she?)

“I think that there might be room in this script to pencil in an homage to the filmmaking of one Artie Abrams. I’m thinking in particular of suggesting a reprise of Run Joey Run.”

She couldn’t help it; that made her explode in giggles. “Oh my God! Have you actually WATCHED that since the first time?”

“As a matter of fact, I have it on my phone.”

So it was Artie’s fault, really, that she came to be sitting close to Jesse, giggling over Puck’s acting choices (and his admittedly nice biceps) just as Paul, the casting director, wandered by.

“Rachel…Oh, is this someone I need to be introduced to?” Paul asked in his gentle manner. Jesse looked up, and Paul added, “But of course, Mr. St. James…Jesse, isn’t it?”

Jesse’s grin could have been seen from space.

***********************************************

“So that’s how I ended up with Jesse as my costar.”

Santana snorted down the phone line. “Well, that answers one of my questions at least.”

“What?”

“You’re not telling the naked gigolo story.”

“Oh, Santana…you know that I am taking considerable liberties with my story at this point. EVERYTHING about my New York adventure is Verboten. Turns out Sidney Greene does have some pull in this town.”

“So, should I tell Britt to go ahead with the Simendy fanfiction?”

“As long as it stays firmly in the realm of fiction.”

“So no St. Berry?”

Rachel was silent for a long time, thinking of the afternoon she’d just spent with Jesse, laughing and singing at the piano in her West Hollywood bungalow. There was an ease there as she had smiled into his gray eyes, so different from the warm brown that still filled her dreams. She had been surprised how nice it had been to have him around, at how much easier the social whirl of LA was with him by her side.

Santana’s voice was soft as she interrupted Rachel’s musing, although she also sounded amused. “You know it’s okay to date again—even if it is that egg thrower.”

She laughed. “I know, San. It’s just, Jesse gets me; he gets Lima Rachel and Hollywood Rachel both. But—I don’t know. We laugh a lot. Honestly? I’m hoping he’ll introduce me to some of his friends.”

“Ooh, anyone in particular?”

“Why do I get the feeling you think you just got a scoop? Everything here is off the record, you know that.”

“Forget about peddling gossip. This is more important; I may have just won another bet with Hummel.”


End file.
